SonAmy: Vampire Life
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to the short story "SonAmy: Vampire Love".


**This is a sequel to the short story _"SonAmy: Vampire_ _Love" _**

**I don't own Sonic or Amy, they belong to SEGA. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic became a vampire and found his true love Amy Rose and turned her into a vampire; they both fell in love and together they lived the life as a vampire.

**(Flashback)**

_"Close your eyes Ames"_

_"Okay" she said as she squeezed his hand tightly and closed her eyes tightly. Sonic closed his eyes and bites her neck gently without going too deep into her flesh. Amy cringed a little bit as she felt his fangs in her neck, he sucks her blood slowly. It was only a minute after Sonic stopped sucking her blood, he removed his fangs and looked back at Amy. Her jade eyes were glowing brightly like a nocturnal animal, her fangs were poking in out. She saw her reflection and was shocked that she didn't know that she could see herself in the mirror._

_"Sonic, I can see my reflection and yours too. But I thought vampires cast no reflection in the mirror" Amy said looking at her glowing eyes and fangs._

_"That's only in the movies" Sonic said as he looks at himself in the mirror with glowing emerald eyes._

_"So what can our vampire powers do? Turn into a bat?" Amy asked._

_"Turning into a bat, no. We can fly without wings, healing, super speed, super senses, and strength" Sonic said._

_"Wow. I wish you can teach me that. But what about a vampire's weaknesses? Like garlic, Latin cross, sunlight, or something?" Amy asked._

_"Garlic and Latin cross, no. That's only in the movies. But sunlight, yes" Sonic said._

_"I knew it was going to be sunlight. Now I already know"_

_"Good, right now you need blood. Come on" Sonic said as he picked up Amy in bridle style and flew out the window._

**(End of Flashback)**

Right now, they were on the hunt for wildlife creatures in the forest at night time. Amy did not want to kill those poor innocent creatures but she'll have to in order to drink blood from a living being.

"What's wrong, Ames?" her vampire blue prince asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want to hurt or kill those cute creatures" Amy said with sparkling stars in her eyes. Sonic can see the kindness in her heart; she truly has a heart on innocent things.

"I know, and I don't want to either but we have to. Hmm….I got an idea. We can hypnotize the victim and drink their blood without killing it" Sonic said.

"Hypnotize?"  
"Whoops. I forgot that vampires can hypnotize victims. I forgot to tell you that, sorry" Sonic chuckled nervously. Amy smiled and ruffled his quills.

"It's okay"

While searching for food they finally found their target. Sonic tells Amy to hide so that he can get the deer. She hides in the trees as she watched him fly slowly near the deer without getting caught. He pounced it and held the deer's face.

"Look into my eyes" Sonic's emerald eyes turned to swirly hypnotic eyes as the deer stares at it.

Once that Sonic checks to see if the deer is in a trance, he gave a loud whistle to signal Amy that it's okay to come out. She flew down from the tree.

"It's all yours, Amy" Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic" she held the deer and gently sinks her sharp fangs in its neck without hurting the deer. She carefully sucks the blood from its neck nice and slow.  
She thought that the blood would taste disgusting, but as she tastes the blood in her tongue, it was hard to describe what it tastes like. It tastes so good but it was difficult to describe it. She shrugged it off and continues drinking blood from the deer.

For 2 minutes she was full. She tells Sonic that she was full. He snaps his finger to release the trance from the deer and sets it free in the wild.

"How was it?" he asked his pink rose.

"It was good…weird but good" Amy said. Sonic smiled that she liked drinking blood for the first time.

Just then, the sun was soon rising.

"Uh oh. We gotta move. Hang on tight, Ames" he picked her up and sped off to his place in the forest.

They made it to the house, Sonic's house in the forest. They quickly went inside just in time when the sun was coming up. Inside Sonic put on his sunglasses and used his speed to close the curtains on the windows from every room.

"Wow. So this is where you live?" Amy asked.

"Yup, in the forest" he said.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips with passion. Sonic kissed her back and lifts up her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Amy held onto his shoulders while kissing.

Their passion was getting stronger, feeling the need to make love for the first time. Sonic carries her to his bedroom while kissing her on the lips he gently lays her down on the bed and gets on top of her.

He pulls away from the kiss and goes lower to her neck as he kissed it, letting his fangs touch her neck without biting. She let out a soft moan from feeling the butterflies tickle her neck. She felt her shirt removed, leaving her in with the bra on. Sonic continued kissing her neck and collarbone as he listened to Amy's moans, they were like music in his ears.

"…Sonic….." she moaned his name which meant that she wanted him to keep going.

He grins and removed her bra to get a look at her breasts, they were perfect to him. Not big or small, but a perfect size. He gently rubbed her left breast with love and passion.

A while later they had passionate sex. Sonic gently thrusts in and out repeatedly. Amy moaned his name which made him go faster. She screamed and moaned at the same time

Sonic kissed her neck while thrusting his member inside her. He felt her legs wrapped around his waist.

He felt himself climax inside her as he collapsed on top of her, giving him a second to breathe.

As soon as he breathes he looked in her eyes, smiling with his fangs poking from his upper lip.

Amy smiled and rubbed his fangs with her finger. He licked her finger and winked.

"Bad boy" she said seductively.

"Thank you" he said.

Soon, Amy wore something new; she had on an indigo blue shirt and black shorts. She was behind her blue lover kissing his neck.

"Bite, Amy" he said with his eyes closed.

"You sure, Sonikku?"

"I'll be fine"  
"Okay" she hissed through her fangs and gently bites his neck with love. She slowly drinks his blood for a few seconds. Sonic didn't feel any pain from the bite.

Amy stopped drinking and moves her fangs away from her neck as she saw his two bite marks heal rapidly.

She smiled and removes her shirt since it was Sonic's turn to bite her neck.

"Please be gentle" she said with a soft voice to him. He nodded.

He went behind her and hissed through his fangs like a snake, bites her neck gently. His emerald eyes glowed like a nocturnal creature of the night.

For 2 minutes of drinking her blood he slowly removes his fangs from her neck as he sees those two bite marks on her neck, marking her neck as his mate.

The sun was setting down, it was now time to go out to hunt at night time.

Amy rubbed her blue vampire's fangs with her finger, she loved feeling his fangs. Sonic licked her finger.

"Ready to hunt, Sonikku?"  
"I was born ready. Let's go"

They flew out the door and went on to hunt.

The End.


End file.
